digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Food Fight
Food Fight is the sixth episode of the first season of Digimon Mighty Squadron. This content is used from the Power Rangers wiki. Sypnosis The Tokyo Youth Center is hosting the Cultural Food Festival, with all the profits going to fund construction of playground equipment at the local preschool & day care center. Everything seems to go well, until Brick & Stick turn it into a food fight. Witnessing the chaos through her telescope, an ill Lilithmon comes up with an idea. She orders Wisemon to create a ravenous pig Digimon. Wisemon complains that he did create one, but it isn't his best work, but Lilithmon overrules him. Boarmon is sent down to Earth & immediately begins its mission to consume the entire food supply on the planet. At the Youth Center, the DigiDestined try to stop the madness created by Brick & Stick, only to end with with little success. Only Mr. Makuta's shouting ends the madness. He orders Taylor to clean up the mess before leaving, presumably to dry out his wet toupee. As the people exit, the DigiDestined' CCCs go off, indicating that Seraphimon needs them at the Command Center. After teleporting to the Command Center, Seraphimon debriefs them on Boarmon's actions. The DigiDestined summon their Digimon & teleport to the Digimon's location & attempt to battle it, but the Digimon swallows their Digi-Weapons and sends them spinning in a vortex which lands them in Tokyo Park. While the DigiDestined were caught in the vortex, the pig made his way to the Youth Center terrifying the people there & eating everything he can get his hands on. However when passes by a table labeled "HOT" he tosses the stuff aside. After vanishing, the DigiDestined arrive only to find the place more of a mess than before. Carly notices that the food at the "HOT" booth was untouched, which leads the group to speculate that spicy foods are the Digimon's weakness. They they summon their Digimon again & teleport to the food packing plant where they lure the pig with food, & then trick him into eating a spicy radish, which makes the pig vomit almost everything it consumed, including the Digi-Weapons. The pig is eventually destroyed by the Digi-Blaster, which makes Lilithmon extremely angry at Wisemon. The DigiDestined return to the still messy Youth Center where receive a congratulatory call form Seraphimon. Kokuwamon, who earlier volunteered to help with the food festival, teleports three trays of hero sandwiches to the DigiDestined. Mr. Makuta enters & apologizes to the teens for falsely accusing them of starting the food fight. He also happily reports that despite the insanity caused by both Brick, Stick, & Lilithmon, they almost have enough money to pay for the playground equipment. Carly offers him a sandwich but charges him $20. Since he never had lunch, he relents & pays up. Ignoring Nicky's warning, he takes bite of a sandwich which had a spicy radish dangling from it. He reacts to it & demands water. Maggie hands a pitcher of water. He drinks it but most of it ended up on his head, & made his toupee fall off. He admits that it was "a little hot...but not bad!" They all laugh. Featured Characters DigiAnalyzer Wisemon's Digimon Analyzer Digivolutions Quotes